I do
by ConquerorAlexander
Summary: Love isn't always easy or fun, it's actually about going out on a limb, risking everything, to say that one person will make them happy for the rest of their lives. It's a big risk, and it's a risk that we take for better or for worse.


**A/N:** This story takes place after the series and is after the pilots have somewhat of a normal life. This is a one-shot and came to me one evening and just had to get it out. I hope you all enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Gundam Wing or it's characters.

**I do.**

The sun poked in through the stained glass windows of the giant cathedral and the pews were all filled with guests. Two hundred and fifty, all personally invited and exclusive to them only, all media and others that were not close to the bride or groom were not allowed to enter. The cathedral was kept alive by the noise of talking amongst the large crowd as they all eagerly awaited the ceremony, as it was the most talked about event for this past year.

The aisles were filled with people from all over the universe, from simple friends from Earth to those located on the blasphemous colony of X-18999, after all this unity was a precious one that wasn't expected to happen but there were a select few who saw the possibility. The bride's maids all stood at the altar in front of the pulpit where the priest would speak. Relena Peacecraft, Lucretzia Noin, Lady Une, and Sally Po were all dressed in their beautiful bride's maid dresses all matching one another and complimented the bride's dress, which was a beautiful custom made dress just for her. The girls looked over to their escorts on the side on which the groom would stand on.

Heero Yuy, Duo Maxwell, and Chang Wu Fei stood by the altar as well, waiting for the ceremony to start and looked around at the huge cathedral and it's unique design. It was defiantly something fitting for the bride and groom; defiantly their style.

The crowd talked about how beautiful everything was looking and how marvelous the boys and girls in the front looked and oh how they were dying to see the bride as no one had seen her all day. The same could be said about the groom. He had been away from the media's eye for a couple of days, wise on his part, and remained across the world in his mansion in the desert to be left alone for peace and quiet. His plane had landed about an hour ago and was on route as well with the best man, Trowa Barton.

Relena excused herself as she checked her watch and made her way to the side exit of the church that would take her to the room where the bride was.

"Who is it?" asked a voice behind the door to Relena's knocking.

"It's me, Relena."

"Oh, come in."

"Dorothy, it's time," Relena said with a smile.

Dorothy got up and looked at herself in the mirror one more time. She looked beautiful, and it even made her eyes water, which was rare for her but this was a special day, she saw it as being okay. A day where she'd no longer be alone, she'd have someone to love and hold forever, she'd never had that before and now to have that stability by relying on someone else was scary. But no one said love wasn't or couldn't be scary, it was a risk. She looked back at Relena and smiled, Relena went over and placed the veil over Dorothy's face and escorted her to the main entrance where she would walk down the aisle and meet her groom. Since neither had any family left, she would walk down the aisle, alone as she had walked her life, and meet up with Quatre at the altar, symbolizing their unity and not having to walk through their life alone any longer.

She took a deep breath and looked up and nodded slightly to give Relena the cue, up in front, that she was ready and to let the organ player know when to being playing. The organ soon filled the cathedral with its beautiful melody and also silenced the audience swiftly as the moment they have awaited for had finally arrived. The crowd gasped at the beauty that was Dorothy Catalonia, soon to be Winner, as she made her way down the aisle slowly, terrified, and kept pace with Mariemaia who was the flower girl. Halfway down the aisle, and up close with the audience who were in love with the big and ornate white dress that was beautiful from it's veil to the train that followed Dorothy as she walked. She looked up and saw that Trowa wasn't up at the altar. Keeping her pace, and not faltering, she thought that he'd show up with Quatre, just as she would get to the altar. That's what it was, she just probably didn't pay attention to the small detail being caught up with the wedding planner and her own emotions. That was it, she told herself and once she got to the altar, she looked to her side and there was still no sign of Trowa. She looked to Relena and received a look that was equivalent of a shrug, but before she could even look back to question any of the escorts there was a loud noise and everyone in the cathedral looked back. The church doors were opened and began closing slowly to reveal a chaotic scene outside and Trowa running down the aisle.

He stood next to her ear and whispered something. Her eyes widened, she tossed her veil back, grabbed her skirt and began running down the aisle towards the cathedral doors ignoring the gasps and people calling her name, they didn't matter right now, no one did. She dropped her dress and in one swift motion slammed the doors open and cried out, "Quatre?"

She looked around and there were two bodies on the floor. One was a man in a red shirt and blue jeans who was face down on the sidewalk and the other was dressed in a white tuxedo, a yellow tie, blonde hair, blue eyes, pale faced, and gasping for air. Her heart sank and she wanted to throw up. Without hesitation, she kneeled down and grabbed the boy in her arms, tainting her white dress red with his blood as his tuxedo was now adorned with it as well.

"Quatre, Quatre," she called through her tears and quivering voice.

The doors opened and people began screaming and crying at the sight before them. Dorothy holding on to Quatre's pale and bleeding body as he looked at them and he mouthed, "I'm sorry."

"Shh, don't talk, please don't talk," Dorothy could no longer hold back the tears running down her face as she looked down into Quatre's now paling eyes.

He looked up at her, stared into her eyes as she sobbed while looking back at his and he said, "I do."


End file.
